O novo mundo
by Bomba de Chocolate
Summary: Uma nova aluna chega à Tomoeda, o q ela trás consigo... novas cartas, novos mistérios e um pouco de romance.Com magia. Oii, essa eh a minha 1ª fic, espero q gostem, e deixem reviews!
1. Default Chapter

"..." - fala do personagem.  
  
'...' - pensamento.  
  
(...) - meus comentários.  
  
{...} - comentários da Nanda.  
  
Onde tudo começou  
  
Sakura, uma menina de cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos verdes claros, estava no meio da rua e estava olhando para os dois lados.Estava preocupada ate que vê uma pessoa, esta muito escuro para ver quem era, mas estava mais nítida do que a outra que estava atrás dessa:  
  
"Quem é?" -perguntou a menina -"quem é? Por favor, responda!".  
  
Ficou tudo escuro, ela não via mais nada, até que...  
  
PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI  
  
"Ãh? Que aconteceu" -disse Sakura com os olhos inchados.  
  
"Você não quis acordar, de novo Sakura".  
  
- "É mesmo? Desculpa Kero!" -disse ela juntando as mãos.  
  
"Não se preocupe comigo, mas com seu irmão Sakura. Ta que nem louco te chamando".  
  
"Ta bom! Ta bom! Já to indo! Já to indo! Calma! Calma!".  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Bom dia! -Sakura disse animada".  
  
"Bom dia, querida Sakura!" -disse o pai de Sakura Fuyutaka.  
  
"Bom dia!" -disse a menina para a foto da mãe Nadeshiko.  
  
"Atrasada! Você não tem cura, não é?" -disse Toya, irmão mais velho de Sakura (não me diga)-"Monstrenga!".  
  
"Eu não sou monstrenga! Seu chato."{ele naum eh chato!!} -disse Sakura mostrando a língua para o irmão".  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Bom dia!".  
  
"Bom dia, Sakura!" -disse Tomoyo.  
  
"Bom dia, Sakura" -disse um menino atrás de Tomoyo.  
  
"Bom dia Tomoyo e Eriol!".  
  
"A aula já vai começar! Todos nos seus lugares!" -disse o ProfºTerada -"mas antes quero informa-lhes uma coisa. Uma nova aluna vai começar esse semestre com a gente. Pode entrar"-disse o Profº-"o nome dela é Ai e ela vem da Inglaterra-Londres!".  
  
"Inglaterra! Ela vem do mesmo país que você, Eriol! Não é?" -disse Sakura quase explodindo de alegria(não me pergunte por que){oras, ela gosta de novas pessoas, ta bom naum eh uma boa desculpa... ah vamo volta pra fic}  
  
"É sim."-disse Eriol não tirando os olhos de Ai, sorrindo.{eh melhor a Tomoyo se espertar...}  
  
Que essa também olhou para Eriol, séria, parecendo que os dois se conheciam faz séculos.  
  
"Pode se sentar ali" -disse o ProfºTerada apontando para o antigo lugar de Syoran que estava na China{buuaaa, eu quero ele!!}.  
  
"Ela vai sentar aqui!Olha Tomoyo!"-falou Sakura agora quase explodindo.{ih, ela se empolgou demais}  
  
"É Sakura, ela vai sentar no lugar de Syoran, eu acho que você não ouviu."- falou Tomoyo dando um sorriso para a amiga. 'No lugar do Syoran'-Sakura olhou para aquele lugar vazio atrás dela, que a lembra de seu amado Syoran.  
  
"Olá!"-falou Tomoyo tirando o olhar de Sakura da carteira -"seu nome é Ai, nome bonito".{nossa, soh ela pra achar esse nome bonito!}(esse nome é legal ta :-P)  
  
"Obrigada"-disse Ai com cara séria.  
  
"Essa é a Sakura, eu sou a Tomoyo e esse é o Eriol".  
  
"Olá!"-disse Eriol sorrindo para Ai que essa nem fez nada, nem um sorriso.{bem feito!}  
  
"A aula vai começar"-falou profºTerada.  
  
~~~*~~~ "Ai, quer ir com a gente na loja de ursinhos de pelúcias?"-perguntou Sakura para a nova aluna.  
  
"Não"-falou Ai e saiu da sala.{ Kra, q antipática!}  
  
"Ai"-disse Sakura baixinho.{o q q dói?}(tosca)  
  
"Vamos Sakura?"-perguntou Tomoyo para quebrar o silêncio.  
  
"O que?A sim, vamos."-disse a menina pegando a mochila e indo para a porta- "agora!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~ "Nossa, o que será que ela tem?"-pergunte Sakura se referindo a Ai.  
  
"Não sei, Sakura, mas acho que ela precisa de amigos"-falou Tomoyo.{ nossa... sem comentários...}  
  
Nessa hora, Sakura para e fica olhando para os lados.  
  
"O que foi Sakura?"-perguntou Tomoyo olhando preocupada para a amiga.  
  
"Eu... eu senti alguma coisa Tomoyo."{o q, fome??} -falou assustada para a amiga-"não é a presença do Mago Clow e nem das cartas!".  
  
"Mas o que será que é?Sakura quer ligar para o Kero?Eu trouxe meu celular."- falou Tomoyo colocando a mão na mala dela- "aqui esta".  
  
Sakura pega o celular de Tomoyo e liga para Kero.  
  
"Alo? Quem é?".  
  
"Kero aqui é a Sakura. Eu liguei porque senti uma presença, não é do Mago Clow e nem das cartas é dife......"  
  
"O QUEEEEEEEE!!!MAS COMO?"-gritou Kero que fez Sakura tirar o celu do ouvido.  
  
"Kero não grita no meu ouvido! Venha logo eu to na frente da loja de ursinhos de pelúcia. Venha logo!" 'Que presença é essa?'.Pensou Sakura ao desligar o celular de Tomoyo e devolvendo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oiiii  
  
O que acharam?Olha é a minha 1ª fic.Mandem-me reviews.Pra quem não entendeu "é quando alguém fala",ta!E ai gostaram da Ai, eu adoro a Ai de corrector Yui então coloquei o nome da nova aluna de Ai!Soh pra avisar, minha irmã, q eh a minha editora, tah com uma fic muito legal, no ar.  
  
Txau bomba  
  
Oiiii  
  
Aki eh a Nanda Evans! E aí, gostaram? Desculpa os comentários, mas eh verdade, tem horas q naum da pra fikr quieta.....  
  
Soh pra fazer propaganda, leiam "O mundo de Sakura"! hihihihihihi :-p  
  
Agora eu vo, tchauzinhuuu  
  
Nanda Evans 


	2. Cap 2

"..." - fala do personagem.  
  
'...' - pensamento.  
  
(...) - meus comentários.  
  
{...} - comentários da Nanda.  
  
Cap. 2  
  
Derrepente Sakura não consegue ver nada. Sua visão fica embaçada, apenas escuta algumas vozes.  
  
"SAKURA!" -a menina ouve a voz de Tomoyo.  
  
'Onde estou?'-Pensa Sakura -'O que estou fazendo aqui?'  
  
"Ele é muito chato."  
  
Sakura ouviu umas vozes perecendo as de Chiharu, Rika e Naoko.  
  
"Vive falando mentiras, ai queria não estar na sala dele!"  
  
Sakura piscou os olhos varais vezes, para ver se conseguia ver alguma coisa, e se encontrou na sala de aula dela.  
  
"Ãh? Eu não estava na frente da loja de ursinhos?" Sakura sem querer soltou, confusa.  
  
"Por que estaria" respondeu uma voz ao seu lado.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Quem mais seria?" Perguntou Tomoyo olhando estranho para Sakura.  
  
"É né!" e sorriu para disfarçar. 'O que será que ela tem?'  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo agora quer ir ao parque Pingüim comigo?" Falou Sakura arrumando o material escolar.  
  
"Não, tenho coisa melhor para fazer" disse indo embora "Até amanha!"  
  
Sakura ficou olhando para a porta espantada. Esperava que se convidasse a amiga para sair ela aceitaria de imediato.  
  
'A Tomoyo está diferente, geralmente quando a convido para sair ela fica feliz e vai comigo, mas agora ela rejeita meu convite, acho que o Kero pode me esclarecer essa coisa.'- pensava enquanto ia andando vagarosamente para casa.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"CHEGUEI" berra Sakura "Kero, Kerinho onde você está? Kero aparece vai!" ia gritando pela casa, levemente preocupada.  
  
"Com quem você esta falando monstrenga?"  
  
"Com o Kero, você sabe onde ele está?" Perguntou ao irmão mais velho.  
  
"Kero? Quem é Kero?" Perguntou Toya olhando curiosamente para a irmã.  
  
"Você não sabe? Claro que sabe sobre o Kero, sobre as cartas, sobre o Eriol e sobre o Mago Clow."  
  
"Sakura você esta se sentindo bem?" Achando que a irmã tinha enlouquecido de vez 'Ela até inventou um amigo imaginário!'  
  
"Eu vou para o meu quarto" disse Sakura subindo as escadas "KEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" perguntou pelo amigo e guardião, ao chegar em seu quarto.  
  
Porém não obteve respostas.  
  
"Como é esse ser?" Perguntou Touya que subiu rapidamente após ouvir o grito.  
  
Sakura descreveu Kero achando perda de tempo, e a resposta não a deixou muito feliz.  
  
"Você nunca teve um bichinho amarelo com asas brancas".  
  
"O que? Mas como?" - Sakura agora um pouco desesperada sai correndo do quarto e vai ate a porta.  
  
"Sakura aonde você vai?" - Perguntou Touya descendo as escadas e indo ao encontro da irmã.  
  
"Vou na casa do Yukito!"- respondeu saindo pela porta.  
  
"Quem é Yukito?"- isso fez com que a menina parasse e olhasse para o irmão.  
  
"Como não sabe quem é o Yukito? É o seu melhor amigo, o e Yue!"  
  
"Quem é Yue?"  
  
Sakura começou a chorar e saiu correndo, Touya, preocupado, gritava seu nome e corria atrás dela.Sakura correu mais e chegou no templo Tsukimine.  
  
"Onde estou? Tomoyo! Kero! Yue! Yukito!"- chamava todos os seus amigos, mas seu coração queria apenas um - "SHAORAN !"  
  
Ficou tudo branco, Sakura já não entendia mais nada.  
  
"Ela ta acordando!" disse uma voz conhecida.  
  
Sakura abriu os olhos e viu uma cara amarela.  
  
"AH! Kero?Você esta aqui?" - viu que estava deitada em banco no parque, sua amiga Tomoyo estava ao seu lado e um pouco mais adiante Yue estava encostado em uma árvore.  
  
"YUE!"- se levantou e foi até Yue e o abraçou.  
  
"Você esta bem?" Perguntou Yue assustado, mas retribuiu o abraço.  
  
"Eu estava passeando como Yukito quando vi Kerberos, ele me explicou tudo, mas você esta bem?".  
  
"Sakura quando você desmaiou, eu fiquei muito preocupada." disse Tomoyo "Mas o Kero e o Yue apareceram..."  
  
"Você ficou um tempão desacordada, ta tudo bem?"  
  
"Estou, não se preocupem comigo"  
  
"O que aconteceu" disse Kero na forma verdadeira.  
  
"Eu tive um sonho esquisito!" - Sakura explicou tudo.  
  
"Mas Sakura, e a presença que você sentiu?"  
  
"Ela... eu não to mais sentindo , o que será que era?"  
  
"Essa é uma carta Shinohari" - respondeu uma voz um pouco atrás de onde se encontravam.  
  
"Quem disse isso?" - Kero perguntou e todos olhavam para os lados.  
  
"Fui eu" - a pessoa saía das sombras, e logo foi possível ver quem era.  
  
"Ai!" - Sakura exclamou.  
  
Continua.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oi  
  
Tudo beleza?E ai o que acharam?Como a Ai sabe daquilo, vocês vão saber no próximo cap.deixem reviews pelo amor de Deus e leiam a fic da minha irmã "O mundo de Sakura" é legal!  
  
Tchau Bomba  
  
Oiee  
  
Eh uma passadinha rápida, soh pra revisa mesmo.Eu quero avisar q talvez eu poste o cap 3 da minha fic, na quarta, se naum der eu vo colok só no sábado.  
  
Beijinhus, Nanda 


End file.
